The present invention relates to an improved electric connector, and more particularly relates to an electric connector provided with a detector for detecting connection between different electric elements such as a pin connector and a socket connector.
A conventional electric connector is typically made up of at least one socket connector, a pin connector having at least one receiving hole for the socket connector and a lock unit attached to the pin connector for firmly holding the two elements together after the initial connection. Holding by this lock unit is rather unreliable since application of an external force during use of the connector occasionally causes accidental separation of the two electric elements. In addition, unskilled manner of connection tends to result in incomplete connection between the pin connector and the socket connector.
In an attempt to prevent such unexpected separation during use, it is proposed to attach a detection lever to the pin connector and this detection lever is provided with a plurality of legs operably received in the receiving hole of the pin connector. When depressed, the legs extend into the receiving hole. Corresponding recesses are formed in the socket connector so that the legs of the detection lever should rest therein when socket connector is inserted in position into the receiving hole of the pin connector. As a consequence, complete insertion of the socket connector into the receiving hole automatically depresses the detection lever.
When the socket connector is incompletely inserted into the receiving hole of the pin connector upon depressing of the detection lever, one or all of the legs of the detection lever are out of correct engagement. The detection lever can be depressed completely when the pin connector is correctly received in the socket connector. In this case, this state of connection is visible from outside. Alternatively, the detection lever may be constructed so that it should generate a click when depressed.
In the case of these conventional systems, complete connection by the connector can be confirmed via sensuous perception only such as visual recognition, audible recognition and tangible recognition. In addition, it is next to impossible in the conventional art to constantly supervise the state of connection throughout the life of an electric connector and incomplete state of connection often causes malfunction and/or breakdown of an electric device or appliance for which the connector is used.